


Gone

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry.  Jack while Stephen works ashore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Gone   
You cannot say where you will be   
And if I knew   
Would it just make it worse?

I cannot breath   
Though I feel my body gasping   
Air flowing in and out   
I cannot move   
Though I go from place to place   
Propelled by blood which pounds my veins   
Even though it freezes   
Through the ships I have never found small   
I feel like I am caged   
And you far outside the bars   
A speck on my horizon   
I cannot see   
Though everything around me   
Rushes at my eyes and blinds them   
I cannot think   
Though thoughts fly through my head   
My world stops   
Though I drive the world around me   
Time stops   
Though the hours go relentlessly

As I wait for your return   
Before your absence tears me apart


End file.
